


Cold Comfort

by emmagh_kaytea



Category: Batman - Fandom, Harleen Qunizel, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Jarley, Jokerxharley, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jarley - Freeform, JxHQ, Romance, Suicide Squad, jokerxharley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagh_kaytea/pseuds/emmagh_kaytea
Summary: A spin on The Joker and Harley Quinn's mad love story. In Arkham, everything seemed promising, but what happened at Ace Chemicals changed Joker and Harley's life forever. Ayer-verse. Rated M.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED. Originally I had already posted a story called Cold Comfort but made the decision that it would be better to continue on and make it longer. In order for me to continue the story line I edited some part. Hold on to your hats folks cause you ain't seen nothing yet!

_Too often, we enjoy the comfort of opinion without the discomfort of thought._

  
Gotham City. A place where chaos brewed and destruction relished deep beneath its sewers. The very heart of the city pumped with corruption and false promises. Politicians and the GCPD, all swore to protect the city from the nightmares that kept children and parents alike, awake at night.  
It was late into October and the little children of Gotham could be seen running to and fro costume shops, searching for something to impress themselves and their parents for Halloween. Anything but the spirit ran through "the protectors" of the city, as Halloween was when the majority of Gotham's corrupt would strike with hopes of wrecking havoc upon the streets.  
Just on the outskirts of Gotham City, stood the forever dreary and morbid asylum labelled Arkham. Home to many of Gotham's notorious criminally insane. In the asylum, among the endless corridors and rooms, sat Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist at Arkham. She had her palms flat against her broad office table staring at the clock on the wall across from her. It read 12:52 am. _Eight minutes_ , she thought.  
The blonde pushed back into her chair and rolled her ankles and wrists, popping the joints. She had taken off her lab coat and hung it on the back of her chair and then contemplated on weather or not she should put it back on. Her red button down blouse was showing a suitable amount of cleavage, while her black skirt hugged her curves perfectly. She decided to wear her hair down for a change, using her glasses as a barrier for any strays that caught on her face.

 _You don't want to seem so desperate_ , the back of her mind chimed. She shook away the thought. Harleen _was_ desperate. She had been anxiously awaiting this moment for months on end and had fought with herself more times countable to either, go through with it, or just abandon ship. She was desperate to see what would happen, how things would carry out, what would be said? Could she use it for a book? She rested her head in hands already smiling. Her book was long gone out of the equation. She had been The Joker's psychiatrist just over 8 months now and she honestly could not get enough of the guy. She quickly began arguing with herself again. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_ , the little voice in her head screamed, yet, there she was in her stuffy little office, with her desk and a small couch filling most of the room, her pours excreting excitement and nerves as she waited, quietly for her patient.

  
A knock on the door removed her from her trance. She glanced at the clock. _1:00am, shit._  
"C-come in," she stuttered. The door slowly creaked open and all of a sudden, Harleen wished she could hide herself beneath the desk or disappear into her plush office chair. She fumbled with her pen on the desk, boring into it, trying to ignore the two figures that walked in.  
"One hour is the best I can do Quinzel." She nodded, not really hearing the guard speak, only knowing that that was she was supposed to do. Nod and take orders, even though she had been the one to arrange all of this. Of course she had some help and persuasion, but at the end of the day it was her decision. Right?  
The door closed with a dull thud and Harleen was still staring at her pen. Her breaths came in short quiet pants. The figure on the couch across from her shifted and she licked her lips before looking up. _Jesus, he never fails to amaze me._

  
"So have you thought much about our little deal?"  
The Joker sat hunched forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and stared intently at the doctor. Harleen's pulse quickened as she began tapping the pen against her desk. "I have." Those two words, straight and monotone, almost like a robot, had made Joker's skin tingle. He hadn't heard her voice is over a week and the suspense hadn't killed him until now, as he realised how much he missed her Brooklyn twang.  
_"Annnnd?",_ he drawled, standing up to walk around. He stretched his arms over his head and continued to walk to one end of the room to the next. He had to admit, life in a straight jacket never got easier. No matter how many times he'd been in one, the same point in his spine protested every time.  
"If I help you." Harleen began slowly, her pen taps growing slower. "We get out of here? I come with you?"  
The Joker smirked at her questions, _silly uncertain doctor,_ he thought. _Hopeless little lamb._ How and ever, he had to admit he grew rather attached to the blonde. Despite her constant uncertainty and persistent nagging, he found her rather useful.  
"Yes Harleen. That is why we called it a deal, remember?"  
She nodded, and began tapping her pen faster. "And-And what would we do?"

Joker spun on her then, oh he could think of a few things they could do. His eyes lingered on the slip in her blouse as he let his imagination undress his pretty little shrink. "Lots of things," he answered. "But first, we need to take care of our little problem, right Harl?"  
Harleen choked when she heard him say her nickname, she was lost for an answer. Of course she wanted to go with him, but a part of her mind told not to be so reckless.  
"I-I think so," was all she could manage through her dry throat.  
"Why the sudden change of heart Harls? You're not afraid are you? Don't tell me you're gonna let me down, after everything we've been through." The Joker was on front of her then, leaning across the desk, peering down on her. His perfectly bleached teeth gleaming.  
"No I'm not afraid," she stood measuring his stare with her own.  
"Are you _sure?_ ", he leaned in closer to her. Close enough for her to smell his scent of chemicals and cheap showering supplies.  
"I'm not afraid," she repeated.  
Joker closed the space between them and brushed his lips against her own. She gasped but remained still, waiting.  
"Y'know," he murmured , "I always knew I could count on you."  
"Yeah?", Harleen quivered, her skin was flushed and a familiar wetness pulsed between her thighs whenever he came close.  
Joker pushed himself off the desk and continued to look around her office. They made it a regular routine, once a week, himself and his Harley would talk in her office and maybe have some fun, but Joker would never seal the deal. Every time she pushed to go a little bit further he would stop her and tell her to wait, leaving Harleen flushed and wide eyed, lips pouting, either bent over her desk like a prostitute, or a horny teen panting and sprawled on the couch.

  
"Yeah", Joker said. "Second you walked into Arkham I just knew it. Now, shall we discuss the plan?"  
He sat himself down on the couch, while Harleen shuffled to the other side of her desk and nodded. "J, can I ask ya somethin'?" Joker hummed listening to how she said his name.  
"What exactly are you gonna do once I let ya out?", Harleen had been sceptical of this plan from the beginning, but she had no control over her thoughts or actions around J. He had smothered her with information and secrets more times than he's spoken to any of the other doctors. He made her feel special, and she made him laugh. They were a solid deal.   
Joker leaped up from the couch and smiled. "Harley! This is my best idea yet."  
Excitement filled the room, the way it always did when the Joker was telling a story. Harleen's blood rushed, she had to stop herself from bouncing up and down with excitement. She loved to hear him monologue about anything, but she especially loved when he rambled about his plans. The Joker's mind was pure brillance.  
"I'm going to get Batman more focused my dear, and here is how I'm going to do it." Joker crossed the floor to Harleen and sat on her desk, patting the place beside him. The blonde jumped up beside him a little too eager, but beamed at him with curious and enthusiastic eyes all the same.  
"Batman's family has gotten bigger and that makes him weaker. I need to regain his focus, his only important focus, which is me of course. So, in order to do that _doctor_ , I must take it upon myself to kill of one of them. That _one_ being Robin. He get's on my nerves."  
Harleen gasped and jumped off her desk turning away from him. All colour draining from her face.

Joker slid from the desk and stood facing her back. "You're not reconsidering are you Harleen?" She winced, hating when he recoiled back to calling her by her full name.  
"Of course not. He has to pay for what he's done to you," she snapped, remembering stories Joker told her about himself and the Bat. Enough was enough. Joker couldn't take all the punishment and leave Batman to bask in glory. He was just as corrupt as anyone in Gotham. What gave him the right to try and justify his actions of terrorising Gotham's underworld when it has its own system, its own rules and its very own King?  
Joker strode towards Harley, and slid his hands around her waist, dipping his head into her neck, he took a deep breath. "You smell like a hospital."  
She laughed. "Well it makes sense given our location." He removed her glasses and placed them on the desk, before his hands smoothed down her neck and back to her waist. He pulled her back against him.  
Harley's tilted her head so it rested against Joker's chest. "We could just leave now. Why bother with killing Robin? Why not worry about that once you're out?"  
Joker sighed. "Because, I need you to stay put while I do this. If the Bat throws me back in here, I'll need you to be ready to spring me again."  
Nausea swept through Harley as she thought of Joker being hurt, part of her wanted to lock him in a padded cell for his own safety and when the time was right, get them both out of Arkham for good. However, she knew this a was test for her loyalty. All the moments they've shared was leading up to this, for her to prove she would do anything for him. To prove she loved him. If getting out of Arkham to kill Robin is what he wanted, then getting out Arkham is what he would get. Harleen was dead set on making everything perfect in order for them to have a future together.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Food, just like a loving touch or a glimpse of divine power, has the ability to comfort."_

 

Once Harleen and Joker finished discussing their plan, Harleen drove home to freshen up before heading back to Arkham. She was exhausted of course, but she only had her session with Joker today which wouldn't be a problem at all. Their time together was always a pleasure, in more than one way. She had swapped her blouse and skirt for a cotton dress that clung to her figure and paired it with a weak denier set of black tights. Shoving into her classic heels, she was ready to go back to Arkham.

  
The young psychiatrist practically ran down the halls of the asylum to her patient. When the guards let her in, Joker's eyes had gleamed with excitement despite the dark circles that contoured his face. He followed Harleen with is eyes until she sat down across from him.   
"I got what you wanted," Harleen whispered with a smug smile. Joker jumped to attention.   
"Really?! How did you-actually I don't want to know." He believed it was best to take action now and ask questions later. He hated to admit that part of him doubted his doctor to deliver the goods. Somethings about her were still intact, and he found that unacceptable. He had put too much effort in to her derail her, that if she took a step back now, he'd have to coax her another three steps forward in order to get on the same page again.

  
The doctor giggled and shoved her hand in her lab coat looking for something. Joker raised a hairless eyebrow, surely a weapon wasn't in her pocket.   
"I got you a kitty," she beamed, bobbing the beanie baby's head up and down. A stiff smirk appeared and the Joker's face, as cute as that was, he wanted to get down to business.   
"How thoughtful."   
"What? Ya don' like it?" Harleen voice wavered with uncertainty and disappointment, she remembered how when they first met she was oddly attracted to his cat like sounds.   
The fact the Joker could make her doubt herself stroked his ego.   
"Of course I do kitten, but you told me that you got something that I wanted."  
Harleen nodded. "Right of course. It's not that, but something else."  
A growl erupted from Joker's throat, there was nothing he wanted more than to get out of this shithole and break the Bat.

  
Sensing his annoyance, Harleen quickly shuffled in her bag and revealed a pot of chocolate pudding with a sheepish smile.   
"Ya told me ya wanted more pudding."   
Joker flashed his white capped teeth and laughed, causing the small J tattoo under his eye to crinkle. Relief flushed over Harleen, she quickly peeled off the cover and worked her way around so that she was sitting on the table above Joker as he sat chuckling to himself on front of her.   
"I haven't got a spoon and well, I can't take off the jacket today."   
Harleen dipped her finger into the dessert then held it on front of Joker's mouth. Slowly, he licked the pudding from her index finger and swallowed, beaming up at the now, flustered doctor. Harleen felt her cheeks burn and looked down to avoid further embarrassment, distracting herself with placing more pudding on her finger.   
"Here," she mumbled not meeting the Joker's gaze. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt his moist tongue slide up her finger and had to suppress a moan when he took her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit.  
"Baby, if you like how my tongue does that, I can't wait to show you else it's capable of."  
The pulsing between Harleen's thighs grew stronger.   
"You wouldn't dare," she challenged. Part of her was confident that he wouldn't ever act on his vulgar promises but oh how she wished he would.

For months now, she had so desperately wanted to feel his hands, fingers, tongue everywhere on her body. Just like she wanted to touch him without having him bark at her in the process.   
Joker shuffled in his chair and strained his neck sighing.   
"Mmm, maybe not here _doctor,_ but one day. Don't worry, I won't do anything until you need me to."  
 _Need him to?_ Harleen shook her head, _oh if he knew the half of it._ She collected more pudding.  
"Last one. Open wide for me." The pulsing between her thighs was back as he opened his mouth. His beautiful indigo eyes bored into her as he hungrily took the dessert. Joker groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the flavour.   
Harleen dropped the pudding and quickly straddled Joker on the small therapy chair. She threaded her hands through his hair, and watched him, watching her. She dipped her head, sliding her tongue along his lips, in the same way he'd done to her so many times. He growled again and pushed his tongue against hers - the chocolate pudding and him mixing together in Harleen's mouth. She couldn't ask for a better combination. _Puddin',_ she thought. _My Puddin'.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday will be main day for updates now. Sorry for the slow start and short update, it will get there.


	3. Chapter 3

  
_"Everything you've ever wanted is one step out of your comfort zone."_

  
_Today is the day. Today is the day I begin to break the Bat._ The Joker sat up in his cot in the early hours of the morning, enjoying the thoughts of finally getting out of Arkham to wreck havoc. His good little doctor proved useful so far, he only hoped she would keep up her good behaviour. The Joker usually works alone, but he had to be smart and careful when trying to single out one member of the Bat family. He would need some help causing diversions in order to separate one from the other. _Should be easy enough, create to big problems on either ends of the city? keep Batman busy for a few hours while I take care of the boy blunder..._

It really was working in favour, now that he had a decent percentage of the Arkham staff on his payroll, which proved useful when he needed to get information out to the underworld, and when he wanted to keep updated on the events happening on the streets. He now had added little Harley to his collection of corrupted staff members, but something was different with her. For one, she was his first female doctor, that surprised him at first. He tried to make himself believe that was why he was so interested in the first place. Something new for him to play with, and if he was being honest with himself, she was very easy on the eye. A guy can use that kind of entertainment while being locked up for so long. Especially now that they've been fooling around for a while. He was the one to kiss her first, but he could see how eager she was. Joker only wanted her to let him out of his straight jacket as he had been tied in it for two days with no relief. Naturally he went in for the kill but she wasn't afraid. If she was, young doctor Quinzel did not show it. She smiled at him. Accepting her faith as if she wouldn't have any other death in the world. That's what made him stop. Someone who only wanted to die by his hand was perfect. That was someone worthy of his company.

  
A tap on the cell's glass pane interrupted his thoughts. Joker looked up from the cell floor and grinned his iconic shark smile. His perfectly painted white teeth gleaming. "Morning doll."   
Dr. Quinzel waved her hand and beamed at the clown as she pulled out her swipe card to unlock the thick glass panel that separated the inmates from the staff.   
"Everythin' is ready to go Mistah J. Your boy Frost is outside by the front gates."   
Joker jumped up from his bed and grabbed Harley by the waist, colliding his lips with hers. The action elicited a short intake of breath from Harley as she slowly traced her fingers along his shoulders and clasped them around his neck. Joker growled and pushed the doctor into the glass behind them, and slammed his tongue against hers, ploughing deep and hard. Harleen's hands slid into his hair as she tried to stop from collapsing. Lust over-taking her.   
"I'm so pleased with you Harley." J murmured, finally pulling away from a flushed and panting doctor.   
"I'm glad," she whispered. A familiar anxiety gripped at her throat again. She was worried for him in case he got hurt. What would they do then? She has to stay here in Arkham until Joker came to get her. The thought unsettled her. _What if he doesn't come back?_  
"J, you're gonna come and get me right? Right after you're done with Batman." Joker chuckled to himself.   
"Of course I am pumpkin. I already told you that I need you in here to work for me for the time being. As soon as the hype dies down I'll send someone to come and get you. I'd do it myself but this place makes my stomach turn. You understand, don't you doll?"  
Harleen nodded, avoiding eye contact. Joker grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "If you cave while I'm gone and tell _anyone_ about us I will kill you, understand that Harleen? Not to mention you'll be arrested for being such a _naughty_ doctor."   
He wagged a finger on front of her face then tapped her nose, releasing her.   
"I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'll wait forever Puddin'."  
Joker sneered at new nickname but let it pass anyway. "Catch you later doll."   
The clown winked and pulled Harleen's swipe card from around her neck. The security cameras had been turned off by one of the guys on Joker's payroll to avoid him or Harley being seen.

  
"Eh-hem!"  
Joker turned on his heel to face Harleen.   
"What dollface? You want another kiss?"  
Harleen straightened her posture. "As nice as that would be _Puddin'_ ya can't just stroll outta here." The blonde reached into her doctors coat and pulled out a set of handcuffs, holding them on her index finger with a smug smirk.   
"Wanna play officer and inmate?"  
Joker sighed and held out his hands as she clasped them over his wrists. "I'm more a fan of the doctor, patient role play pumpkin."  
"Well I guess that works too." Harleen tugged the cuffs towards her and planted a kiss on Joker's crimson mouth. He growled in protest but kissed her back all the same, tracing his tongue over the stem of her lips. Harley pushed Joker against the glass panel, like he had done her only moments before and began to trace over chest and arms, however she was shoved away before they deepened their kiss as one of Joker's goons had turned the corner.  
"Sorry Boss but I was told to come here to take you to the front gate."  
Harleen wiped her lips to catch any walking lipstick and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

  
The trio moved swiftly through the asylum, telling people Joker was being transferred to Black Gate prison for a few weeks until Dr.Quinzel settled his diagnosis and that moving in the early hours of the morning would cause less distress among the other inmates. Luckily, not many guards actually cared where Joker was going. Halreen was sure if she had told them they were bringing him to the outskirts of Gotham to shoot him and dump his body they'd cheer her on.  
  
Once un-cuffed and with one last kiss from his doctor, Joker was in a black jeep sitting next to his right hand man Johnny Frost. Two gold plated machine guns were rested against dash board locked and loaded. Joker's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh Johnny, this could be a whole lot of fun."  
"What are you saying boss?"  
Joker stroked the guns in thought then pouted. "I don't think I want to kill Robin with a bullet, as nice as these are. I'd like something more... _hands-on."_   
Frost nodded at the green haired man and began to pull away from Arkham, driving them to the hideout along the north side of Gotham. Mostly, everything was in line ready to take action. Since Johnny heard about Joker's plan to kill Robin he had immediately gotten to work to create a diversion for the Bat. Himself and a few other of Joker's rookies would wire up Wayne tower with explosives and take hostages and wait until Batman and his little bird show up. If all goes according to plan, Joker's goons should be able to create a big enough distraction for Batman to leave Robin alone to handle the hostage situation. Maybe, _just maybe_ then, will Batman finally break so Joker can show how they are one in the same.

* * *

  
Harleen stepped into her car and looked at herself in her rear-view mirror. _He's gone, he's gone, he's gone._ Releasing a sigh, she turned her engine on and peeled out of the Arkham staff car park. She had a day off tomorrow which she was dreading. She was trapped until Joker came back. If she went to work, everything would remind her of him. If she stayed at home, she would have nothing to do but only think of him. _Stupid woman, you want this. You need it. You can't let Arkham break you down. Your love for Joker is stronger then that madhouse's walls_. "Fuck!" Harleen sobbed. Anxiety had gotten the better of her. If Joker didn't come back for her she didn't know what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late up-date! Let me know what you guys think, much love <3


	4. Chapter 4

_"Life starts at the end of your comfort zone."_

  
Sunlight crept through the windows of Harleen's apartment the next morning. The beams gently kissed her skin as she sat up in bed hugging her knees. She hadn't slept a wink. Instead, she had spent the entire night with Joker's Arkham files spread over her bed. Heaps of folders and discarded pieces of paper littered her room. _Is this what obsession looks like?_ Harleen may have been obsessed but this act was caused out of worrying. The young psychiatrist had work in an hour.   
Stacking and shoving all of the files to the top of her bed, she quickly removed her sports bra and tracksuit bottoms and hopped into the shower. The water stung Harleen's eyes, or perhaps that was due to the lack of sleep.

  
An hour and ten minutes later Harleen was sitting in head office which was filled to the door with flustered, panicked staff crawling over each other to be heard by Dr.Odin Markus, the manager of the asylum.   
_"He's escaped!"_  
 _"Again!"_  
 _"We have no idea how!"_  
 _"I bet it was someone from the inside again!"_  
 _"I say we hold interviews for every single staff member."_  
Harleen stood by Dr.Markus clutching her folders and remained silent. If she was nervous, people couldn't tell. Even if the emotion was written all over her face she was still safe. Her patient had escaped, she had every right to be nervous because she would be the one heavily interrogated by the police. She would be the one people will turn to quickly to blame.   
Dr. Markus sighed, massaging his temples.  
"I don't suppose you know where he would have gone Dr. Quinzel? Or know anyone who may have helped him escape?"  
Harleen glanced sideways at the doctor. She had to restrain an eye roll. Odin had given her this job, and had finally been broken down to allow Harleen take the position of Joker's doctor but he had warned her that if anything happened to her, of if somehow he escaped, it would be pinned on her.   
At first, she didn't really care, being so overwhelmed with excitement and disbelief that she had stepped into a gold mine. Now? now all to be felt was anger, rage and disbelief again. _J wouldn't let me down._   
_Yeah, and you're also_ _delusional_ , she argued with herself.

  
A guard barged through the large office doors silencing the crowd.  
"They have him! Bat-Batman has him!"  
Immeditely the entire Arkham staff ran towards the asylums entrance, leaving Dr.Markus and Dr.Quinzel silently staring at each other.  
"Things will change after this Harleen. I'll make sure of it."  
"What are ya gonna do? You can't possibly take my patient away from me." _Screw this conversation, go to Joker!_  
"I can and I will. I warned you. You should of been able to tell of any suspicious behavior."  
Harleen scoffed. "Suspicious behaviour? From the Joker? _Very unlikely._ Odin everything he does is suspicious. Every other doctor who has treated him experienced two of the following. Death or a complete mental break down. He hasn't tried to kill me yet and I'm mentally stable."   
_Debatable._  
 _Shut up!_  
"What are you implying Quinzel?" Odin stood from his office desk and began collecting his things to follow the crowd. He would have a mountain of paper work after this.  
"I'm the best you've got." _Again, debatable.  
_ Harleen gritted her teeth at her own mind.  
"Every other doctor is too afraid of him. I'm the only one who cares enough to help him! I know how he works, he can't get under my skin." There was nothing she wanted more than to be under his skin. _Perhaps one day._

  
Both Dr.Markus and Dr.Quinzul pushed through the massive crowd. Everyone was in awe of the large dark figure approaching them with the Joker. Joker, was barely conscious and struggling to walk as blood dripped from his mouth making loud _splat_ noises against the Arkham tiles with every step. Cuts and bruises covered his face, yet he still managed to smile weakly at the staff members. Harleen pushed right through the front and ran up to him, noticing if not a few, but most of his teeth were missing. Batman glared at her from under his cowl but she wasn't intimidated, if anything she was furious that he had to the nerve to damage her patient so violently.   
Batman carelessly dropped the Joker and Harleen fell to ground to with him.  
"Oh J. What has he done to you?" she whispered grabbing him into an embrace.   
"He'll need medical attention. _Not that he deserves it_." Batman turned on his heavily booted heel and left the asylum as quickly as he came.   
Two medics made their way to the Joker while Dr.Markus attempted to grab Harleen's shoulders to pick her up from the floor.

Joker was dragged away by the two medics who hadn't even bothered to pick him up from the floor, but to drag him by the arms into the emergency wing. The last thing he could focus on was his doctor struggling against her employers arms. "NO!" she yelled. The Joker smiled before letting the darkness finally claim him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating last week but college and life has been wild! Not to worry, I'm back!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for these late updates. Once college is over (4 weeks) it'll be smooth sailing!

_The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of **comfort** and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy._

Revenge. She wanted revenge. The anger swirled and boiled in her blood stream causing her chest to raise and fall quickly. How dare they? Harming a disarmed man. Hitting him when he's already down. _He succeeded though._ Halreen smiled to herself. _Yeah, he done it._ Nothing had been in the news, no insight to Robins death. The Batman announced nothing, but then again, why would he? Always full of secrets.

  
Harleen stood outside Joker's cell watching him as he slept off the anesthetic that the nurses had given him. She had to admit they done their best on getting him stable. They even replaced his gleaming porcelain capped teeth with a set of silver grills. It was better than nothing, the man had to eat some how. It was the grills or soup for the rest of his life.  
_He could of been killed. I can't let that ever be a possibility again. I have to do something._ Harleen rested her palm against the glass contemplating weather or not to go into his cell.  
"Quinzel!" A rough voice from down the hall prevented her trespassing. She turned to find Dr.Odin marching towards her.  
"My office. Now."

* * *

  
"What do you mean you're taking me off his schedule? _I am_ his schedule!"  
"It's an occupational hazard Harleen. It's clear he's grown too attached. Maybe, even _you_ have gotten too attached."  
Harley scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Her platinum locks had begun to stray from her tight bun.  
"That is ridiculous. I am the only doctor who has-"  
"Who had gotten anything worth while out of him. Yes, so you keep rubbing in. That is invalid when it comes to your safety."

  
Harleen knew she was going to get no where if she kept up the aggressive approach, she had to unpress her bitch button. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she exhaled loudly and glanced up Markus from her chair. She mustered up as much innocence as she good and displayed it on her face.  
"Markus. I respect where you're coming from, I really do. I know it's because you care. But I care too. I don't want to go back to being the eye candy of this place. Ever since I got assigned to the Joker people have started to respect me around here. _Admire me_ even. If you could just give me one more chance, I would be so grateful."

  
Dr.Odin blinked a few times while processing what the young doctor had just told him. After some thought he groaned inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine." Harleen shot up from her chair.  
"But- the sessions have to be recorded from now on. Audio file on my desk after every session. Do I make myself clear?"  
_Dammit Odin._ Suppressing another eye roll Harleen headed for the door.  
"Crystal! I won't let you down!"

* * *

  
"You're letting me down. J. C'mon talk ta me...." Harley reached across the table and grasped one of Joker's cuffed wrists. He quickly pulled away letting the chains clank against the table. Joker had had it with these sessions. He needed to get out. Fast. Batman had given him a harsh beating he couldn't deny that, it was defiantly in the top five. His cheekbone, jaw, teeth, ribs and head were damaged in the collision. It was ironic actually, maybe even funny, how Batman showed how he was no different the rest of grime that made up Gotham City.  
"If it's because of _this_ ," Harleen eyed the recording device, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it."  
Finally Joker looked at her. His heavy eyes told her that he didn't want to talk. Again.  
"Okay, patient is unresponsive for a second time since rehabilitation. Ending session 27 with patient 0801."

Pressing a slim digit on the stop button, Harleen stood to leave the therapy room carrying the recording device with her.  
The Joker watched his doctor go without saying a word. He was tired. He was bored. There was no point in playing games anymore, he wanted to throw her under the bus like he usually done with all of his doctors. But she was different, he actually opened up to her about his past, how he rose to become Gotham's underworld ruler. How him and the Bat met and all of their rumps. She listened, she cared, _she was smart._

  
Joker curled his lip, baring his teeth like a rabid dog, allowing growl to erupt from his throat. The noise got his doctor's attention just as she was about to open the door. She spun on her heel and faced him looking unimpressed.  
"Animal noises will not help you Mr.Joker. If you want to do us both a favor then I suggest you actually _say something_ for a next session."  
With that, the young blonde left, slamming the door behind her and leaving Joker in the therapy room alone with his thoughts. Having no choice but to wait until the guards collected him.   
"Fuck," he whispered. He really wanted to get of here with as little involvement from Harley as possible, but he knew she was the only chance of breaking out. His outside men weren't ready for him yet, or more so _he_ wasn't ready for them. A plan had to be made.

* * *

  
"I'm getting nothing from him." The audio file was blank once again with only the occasional questions mumbled from Dr.Quinzel.  
"Shock, trauma, depression. All of these things can cause patients to turn mute. Have you considered a electroconvulsive therapy?" Markus removed the recording from the player and placed it in a drawer in his desk.  
"Not talking for two session doesn't really scream _major depressive disorder or mania_ to me. He's done this before, to other doctors."  
"Harleen, the man is a manic. Lunatic. Psychotic."  
"Yeah okay. Got it. Thanks."  
"I'm prescribing the ECT. Everything that has happened in past few weeks with the Joker leaves us with no other choice. He's clearly been through some sort of trauma after whatever happened with Batman and him shutting down like that screams major depressive disorder to me. Don't you think?"

  
She was unsure. The stubborn, headstrong doctor was baffled by her patients sudden switch, where had she gone wrong?  
"What's it matter? You're in a higher position. Giving you the right prescribe anything to any patient. So schedule the damn ECT, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
"Miss. Quinzel is that a threat?"  
"Call it what you want _Mr.Odin._ I only want what's best for my patient, and if I'm right about one thing, it's him. He'll let you know if he's not happy with somethin'."

  
Harleen was defenseless and felt rather pathetic. Nothing was in her favor, she was on thin ice. Especially with the investigations still going on, no one knows how the Joker got out but people talk, and she's heard people grow suspicious of her. No one could blame them really, after all she was his doctor, a stubborn one at that. Still, no charges or accusations can be made without proof, and they had none. She was safe for now but that didn't protect her ego, which was now completely shattered all thanks to the man who built it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who asked for my social media here you's are:  
> tumblr: joker-x-harley  
> insta: emmagh_kaytea  
> Drop a message, say hi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latest update.

_There is comfort in the unknown, as there is always unknown comfort._

Joker lay in his hammock and watched the the morning fog dancing on his grimy, small window of his cell. He found no incentive to move, but none the less, had an ache to see his doctor again.  
" _Harley, Harley, Harley,_ what am I going to do with you?" he muttered sitting up from the hammock.  
Emotion wasn't exactly the Joker's strong point, but he liked that way. Kill 'em in cold blood, keep your distance. He never had much interest in women unless he wanted a quick stress relief or to sooth the itching in his loins. Still, he always did say the worse STD you could catch is feelings and Joker was withering with mixed emotions for this petite blonde that has sunk her teeth in with no plans on releasing him anytime soon.  
He didn't want to let go either. He had corrupted her, she was his project, his Mona Lisa, and he couldn't have been more proud. Harleen had a long way to go yet but progress was progress and the clown prince was satisfied with their pace.

"Patient 0801. You have an appointment." Three guards stood on front of the glass panel which separated the inmates and guards. The guard who addressed him stood confidently as he unlocked the cell with his key card. They moved as a team, two of the smaller guards gripped Joker's arms once he was cuffed, while the larger one lead the way to take an oddly calm Joker down the hallway towards the back of the west wing, right into Dr. Quinzel's office.  
It was as if the oxygen was sucked out of the room the second Joker sat opposite his doctor.  
Something was different about her, the usual confident, excited smirk had vanished and was replaced with some sort of twitching and shuffling in her chair. _Why was she nervous all of a sudden?_  
  
_"Dr.Quinzel._ Y'know I live for these moments with you."  
Joker leaned back in his chair in an attempt to calm Harley but was answered with a nervous laugh, as she tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. One hand was in her pocket while the other was tapping a pen against her note pad.  
"Wadda ya got?", Joker asked, raising a hairless eyebrow.  
Harleen shuffled in her pocket some more before pulling out a stuffed kitten and presenting it to her patient.  
"I got you a kitty."  
Not quiet registering why or what struck the idea of bringing him a gift, Joker smiled halfheartedly. _This girl is about to crack. Time for the big finalé._  
"So thoughtful," he whispered, ignoring the gesture.  
"Listen, Harley. I'm sorry for being irrational lately. I've been a little upset, but there is _something_ you could do for me, _doctor._ "  
Harley was only too eager to help and straightened up in her chair immediately.  
"Anything! I mean - yeah, course. What can I do for ya?"  
Joker looked around the room, to check if they were alone. No cameras, guards were in sight but placed beside the stuffed kitten sat the black box of doom known as a recording device. _Fuck it._  
"Harley, I need a machine gun."

  
Dr.Quinzel's mouth dropped open, disbelief took over her expression. She coughed and eyed the recording device making Joker beam back at her.  
"A - a machine gun? Why?", the Joker released a breathless laugh and flashed his new silver grills.  
"To escape of course, you and I are in cahoots remem-"  
"I'm sorry Mr.Joker if you're going to talk such nonsense then this session is over. I called you in here this morning to inform you that we have looked over you diagnoses and have prescribed an ECT session to take place within the next hour."  
With that, Harleen clicked the recorder off and stood from her chair.  
"What the hell are you thinking, confessing something like that on tape? _I could lose my job J_ , then what are ya gonna do?" Harley whispered frantically as she leaned over the table.  
"What the hell am I thinking? _What the hell are you_ thinking, what the fuck is going on, _an ECT?_ " Joker couldn't believe what he had just heard, an ECT was so unnecessary and would only slow the process of him escaping longer. He was no use if his brain was fried, converting him to a vegetable for a few days.  
The doctor bit her lip and frowned, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. I bought the kitty as an apology present."  
"Fuck your apology, Harley you better stop this session or I swear you won't be walking out of this place alive."  
"J please don't be mad, I can't do anything about it. Odin's set it up, he says we're too attached. He's on to us."  
A growl steamed from Joker's mouth as guilt washed over Harley. It twisted her insides while tears threatened to fall.  
"Joker, my hands are tied. I'm so sorry. Tell me what to do, I'll get us out."  
Joker laughed then, partly accepting what was to come and at how desperate Harley was to help. A knock on the door signaled that their time was up.  
"You go to the Sabotage nightclub and ask for a Johnny Frost. Then, once I'm out of here Quinn _you're mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It's short, I know. I'm writing all weekend so that I can pop up the next few chapters that are longer and on time. Let me know what you's think?


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News regarding this story

I'm very sorry I haven't updated in weeks. Life has gotten in the way quite a bit. All of your comments drive me to come back and finish this story so thank you. I'll set a plan to write more chapters for you all, hopefully very soon.xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys. Feedback is much appreciated so please don't hesitate!


End file.
